1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a method of producing a skin-covered foamed plastic article, and more particularly to a method of producing the article, which generally comprises by steps putting a bag-shaped outer skin member into a cavity of a mold, pouring a foamable liquid material into the skin member and curing the material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, in the field of seat manufacturing, a so-called "skin-covered foamed plastic pad" has been widely used as a cushion member of a seat cushion and/or a seatback. Usually, the pad is produced by pouring a foamable liquid material into a bag-shaped outer skin member which has been held in a mold and thereafter curing the same in a suitable manner.
Among various outer skin members, there is a type which comprises an outer layer of fabric and an inner layer of foamed plastic sheet, such as laminated urethane foam or the like, lined on an inner surface of the outer layer. When, however, such type skin member is used when producing the skin-covered foamed plastic pad, it tends to occur that the outer skin of the product fails to have uniform hardness and/or flexibility therethroughout. This is because, upon application of the foamable material into the bag-shaped outer skin member of such type, the material penetrates into the inner layer but unevenly causing uneven impregnation of the material in the outer skin member therethroughout. In fact, the urethane foam laminate is of a porous material permitting penetration of the liquid material thereinto.